With the progress of technology, semiconductor components have an enhanced performance, and are able to perform diverse functions. To ensure the semiconductor components are functional and will work, they are tested before shipment.
In one of the testing processes, the semiconductor components are disposed on a supporting platform, which is disposed with many circuit boards for testing and many pogo pins. A carrier board on the supporting platform is used to electrically connect to the semiconductor components. Before testing the semiconductor components, the carrier board should be mounted on the supporting platform so that the circuit boards and the semiconductor components can be electrically connected to each other through the carrier board. Generally, the carrier board is fixed to the supporting platform through a vacuum absorption manner to ensure the electrical connection between the carrier board and the pogo pins.